gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost King Tiberius
"What..you..say of this Stark is true..men have truly fallen..we must cleansed all men..but first the White Walkers must be destroyed..only we can do it..however Arya you must promise me something." '' ''"What?" '' "You drank my ale..you are my child..you will rule my people..if I die...kill the White walkers and complete our mission to cleanse our house and all men." Tiberius crowing Arya as a heir'' 'Tiberius '''also known as the '''Ghost King '''was the ghastly ruler of the Highkings, he was also the adoptive father of Arya Stark. He was the successor to Neo to previous Ghost King. Biography Background Before becoming the Ghost King Tiberius was the ruler of the seven kingdoms, his adviser a sorcerer named Lazarus started experimented with a captured White walker. The result was that Lazarus unleashed a new kinda of evil and went mad as time went on, several years later Tiberius gathered an army to put down Lazarus but the opposite happened. Lazarus was killed but placed a spell on everyone killing them instantly by trapping them in a pocket dimension known as the Valley of the Dammed. Tiberius was reanimated a decade later by unknown means,and was granted the ability to reanimate deceased humans, it is unknown how he was granted this power wither it was the corruption of the dimension or part of Lazarus spell. He reanimated his army and other humans who died in the dimension, he recreated his house and his kingdom and became known as the highkings. Season 8 Tiberius is introduced as Arya Stark who fled the North following the death of her father, was with a group a widlings fleeing the White walkers, when they entered unknowingly one of the many hidden gateways to the Valley of the Dammed "Sigma" Gate. They were attacked by Ghost Knight and a army of Dark Crusaders. Ghost Knight is about to kill Arya, when Tiberius stops him, and tells him to bring her back to Graveyard the Highkings version of King's landing. Tiberius reveals to her their past and then asks about the current situation of the Seven kingdoms. Arya then tells him of her past and what happened to her family. Tiberius tells her that House Lannister is a house of thieves and liars and their destruction will be upon them soon enough. He lives a cup of Ghost King Ale on the table in front of Arya who drinks it without knowing what it is. The next day Tiberius gives Arya a tour of the Valley of the Dammed and told her that since she drunk the Ghost king Ale and can understand the Highkings she is one of them, and as such he askes her to be his heir and before she can refuse or accept he summons a huge army of Highkings, made up of zombies, skeletons, imps, goblins, Golems, and Crawlers, and tells her if she accepts she can destroy House Lannister and wipe them off the earth in exchange she must cleanse humanity and kill the Night king. Arya accepts only on the condition that House Stark will be left alone. The next day Tiberius leaves the Valley of the Dammed, Ghost knight asks Arya who saw Tiberius leave through the beta gate, Arya relieves that Tiberius planed to anoint her queen by having the night king kill him in a duel. Ghost Knight and Arya take a legion of Ghost knights and go after Tiberius. They arrive in the Riverlands by Alpha gate, and slaughter a number of Swornswords, Houses Lannister and Tully soldiers, and virtually anybody who get in their way, they arrive just in time to see the Night King defeat and kill Tiberius, Arya is prevented from intervening by Damocles, they then return to the Graveyard where Arya is crowned the Ghost Queen, she then vows to avenge Tiberius. Powers & Abilities Tiberius has a number of powers accustom to the Highkings, though much of which is unknown. '''Superhuman strength: ' Tiberius is shown to have superhumans strength Category:Kings